


Missed Chances

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Appropriated a line from a movie, F/M, Falling deeply into like, Sexting, Teasing, Texting, Trying to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: They want to get together but work is keeping them apart. Will they be able to find a window of time?
Relationships: Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character
Series: Designated Hitter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> OFC is immortal. This story is set roughly 2-3 months after they met; their relationship is still very new and they're trying to find their way.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but if you'd like to offer... tria.kane11 @ gmail dot com

**Monday**

I scrawled my signature across the contract, then stood and held out my hand.

“It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Gaines.”

“Walter, please,” he said, shaking my hand. “I have a feeling we’re going to be in business for a long time.”

I laughed, picked up my satchel and turned to leave. With my business completed, I was ready for a distraction. As I started for the elevator, I wondered if it was too soon to fly to Boston.

Eliot and I had both left Chicago that morning headed in different directions, and now I had time on my hands. I shifted my stance so the tops of my stockings rubbed together and I smiled remembering our weekend together. I was getting used to having him in my life and looked forward to the spontaneous phone calls and get togethers.

As I rode down in the elevator, the impulse to call him was strong, but I knew realistically, he was probably already onto another job, and decided to go back to Chicago and wait for him to call me. 

_Or the end of the week,_ I thought impetuously. He was fast becoming an addiction.

***

**Friday, four days later**

“Thanks, Kevin.” I waved from the door of The Adeline’s fitness center.

I made sure when I had the building converted from an office building to luxury condos, that the fitness center would meet most of my needs. It took up the entire third floor of the 24-story building, and the only thing it lacked was a swimming pool. Today I had spent 45 minutes on the elliptical, then an hour of weight training followed by another hour of kick boxing. Kevin had taken the brunt of my aggression today, but at 6’5 and 220 pounds, he was built solidly and could take it.

_It’s Friday,_ I thought to myself. I hadn’t heard from Eliot and the itch to see him had grown every day since we’d parted. I wanted to play it casual, but my interest in him, intense in the beginning, had spiraled into an inferno. 

While early on I’d been attracted to his physical attributes and sexual expertise, as I learned more about him, I found there was so much more that attracted me to him. And with everything I learned, I wanted to know more.

With that thought in mind, I decided I’d call him after I’d showered and dressed. That way, I reasoned, if he was available, I could fly to Boston or wherever he might have been.

The ding of the elevator shook me from my musing, and when the doors opened, the day manager, Ben was standing there holding a package.

“Ms. O’Neil,” he said, clearly surprised. “A package just arrived for you.”

Ben put out his hand to prevent the elevator door from closing as I stepped in. He handed me the package and stepped out.

“Thank you, Ben.”

The doors closed as I studied the mysterious package. Other than my name and address on the delivery label, the package held no other clues. The package was lightweight, about the size of a dress box. I couldn’t remember ordering anything, so I was extremely curious.

Back in the condo, I set the package on the kitchen counter and grabbed a small knife. After slicing it open, I saw there was another box inside. This box was white, bearing the name of a dress shop in Boston, with a small envelope was taped to the box.

Taking the white box out, I set it on the counter, pulled the envelope off and pulled out a small white card.

_**For next time** _

_**E** _

Even more curious, I pulled the lid off the white box, the spread the pale-yellow tissue paper, revealing a white silk blouse.

Holding it up, it reminded me of the blouse that had been ruined a week prior when Eliot and I had met here in Chicago. I vividly remembered his face when I’d ripped open the blouse and sent tiny pearl buttons sailing across the floor. I looked over to the entryway where I had found one just the day before beside the decorative umbrella jar and chuckled.

_So you replaced my shirt,_ I thought to myself.

Studying the shirt, I realized how similar it was to the original. The neckline and the sleeves were the same, and it had pearl buttons, but they were different. Pulling the shirt closer I realized they were flat. Upon closer inspection I realized they weren’t buttons at all; they were snaps.

I laughed out loud and hugged the blouse to me. 

“Oh Eliot!”

Grabbing my phone, I hit his name and listened as the phone dialed. It went straight to voicemail, so I left a message.

“So, when’s next time?”

I hung up and went to take a shower.

***

**Wednesday, five days later**

Sitting in my office in Chicago, I studied the papers before me. When I started looking into a new company to invest in, there were several steps I followed. First, I requested information about the company. Next, I put my investigators on the job, looking into the top management and anything else they could find. Next, I set up an initial meeting to get a feel for the CEO. After that, I decide the best way to proceed. 

Roughly half of my initial steps don’t lead anywhere. Sometimes I don’t care for CEO, or the products. There had been times when I’d gotten a bad feeling from the people I met. There had also been times when the CEO hadn’t been receptive, and I moved on. Usually there were about two weeks from initial interest until the first meeting. 

The company I was interested in this week was a janitorial supply company based in Hartford, Connecticut. It wasn’t glamourous, but if everything checked out, it could be a solid, profitable investment.

Looking over the initial paperwork, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out, I saw a text message from Eliot.

_You in Boston?_

_No, sorry. Got wrapped up in a new deal. Can you come here?_

Nearly a minute passed before he responded.

_Doesn’t look good._

I was still in the early stages of this and could probably have all the research and paperwork sent to me in Boston, but I relied on my staff in the office to help me keep things organized. 

I felt a moment of irritation at the thought of having to leave. But did I have to leave? Realistically, no. I didn’t have to. My job was just as important as Eliot’s was, and I would never consider asking him to leave a job for me. But was he asking me to stop what I was doing and come to him? No.

I saw the bubbles indicating he was typing a message and waited.

_Don’t sweat it. I’ll see ya when I see ya._

I felt infinitely better and smiled when I responded.

_I should be there in a couple of days, a week at the most. :)_

_Can’t wait!_

I pictured him smiling and had to force my attention back to work.

***

**Saturday, three days later**

Setting the tumbler in the sink, I turned off the kitchen light as I headed to bed. It was after midnight, but I’d finally finished the last of my prep for my meeting on Wednesday in Hartford. The next morning, I had plans to meet a couple of the ladies that worked for me for yoga and brunch.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard Eliot’s text tone, so I finished up and grabbed my phone from beside the bed.

_What color panties are ya wearing?_

I laughed out loud as I thought about my response. _Should I tell the truth or fib?_ I wondered, as I looked down at my light blue boy shorts. 

_Light blue._ I texted, then turned my camera on. I knew the boy shorts showed a fair amount of cheek, so I turned in profile, took a quick snap and sent it.

_Damn!!_

I hooked my thumb in the waistband and tugged it down a little, then jutted my hip so my hipbone stuck out. Angling just right, I took another pic and sent it.

_Should I keep going?_ I asked him.

_Oh baby..._

Pulling my white cotton tank top up until the underside of my breasts were visible, I gave my best ‘pout’ and took another pic to send.

_I like it!_ he responded.

Chuckling to myself, I realized I was ‘sexting’. I’d done a lot of things in 200 years, but this was new. Since cell phones had become common place, I hadn’t had any kind of relationship where sexting would have played a roll. I was enjoying it.

_You want to see more?_ I asked.

_You know it._

I took a close-up of my parted lips and sent it.

_I could put something between those lips..._

_Mmm and suck you..._

_Hell yeah!_

I had just read his response when my phone rang. 

Laughing, I answered, “What can I do for you?”

“Keep talking,” he said huskily.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be hard to text and play.”

“Play?”

“Uh huh, play with myself.”

He growled softly and asked, “You in bed?”

“Not yet,” I answered, pulling back the covers. “Is that where you want me?”

“Want you on my lap,” he said

“Mmm... straddling you...” I sat on the edge of the bed.

“Tits in my hands...”

“Tongue on my nipples...”

“Teeth...” 

I moaned softly, imagining it as I pinched my own nipple.

“Don’t touch yourself yet, baby,” he said. “We’ve got all night.”

***

**Wednesday, three days later**

I dropped my satchel on the kitchen counter and pulled out my phone. The initial meeting in Hartford had been delayed but had gone well and then the CEO had invited me out for a cocktail. And then he made the mistake of making a pass at me. 

Even if I hadn’t been involved with Eliot, I still never would have gotten involved with someone I was doing business with. I hadn’t decided if I was going to continue pursuing a deal with his company. 

I texted my private detective and asked him to investigate the CEO. I wanted to make sure I knew everything there was to know about his man before I went any further.

After that text, I sent one to Eliot.

_I’m back in Boston._

Carrying the phone upstairs, I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. When I heard the phone chime, I quickly finished, wrapping a towel around myself before reaching for the phone. My body tingled in anticipation of his response.

_Job._

Disappointment filled me but I understood.

I slipped on a bathrobe and headed downstairs for a nightcap. Or two.

***

**The next day**

After a hard workout and a long bath, I decided to indulge in a decadent lunch at my favorite Italian restaurant in the North End. Full of vegetable cannelloni, garlic bread and red wine, I slowly walked back to my brownstone. 

Stopping in a couple of shops on Newbury Street, I did a little window shopping, but my heart wasn’t really in it. I spotted a coffee shop and after a quick espresso, I continued, and when I saw a nail salon, I impulsively went inside.

As I looked over the color choices, my phone chimed.

_Sorry._

_Duty called. It’s all good._ I texted back, then turned the sound off.

I chose my color and took a seat in the pedicure chair. Soaking my feet in the hot water, I relaxed and let the nail technician do her job.

A little later I felt the phone vibrate and saw that Eliot had texted again.

_What’re you doing?_

_Getting a pedi,_ I responded, taking a pic of my toes being painted.

_Good color._

_Thanks. :)_

_Matches your nipples..._

I smiled as I responded. _Ya think?_

_Especially when they’re hard._

_Maybe I should change them to the color of your hard cock._

Several minutes passed, and when the technician was done with the polish, I moved to sit under the dryer. By the time my toes were dry, Eliot still hadn’t responded, so I slipped my boots on and headed home.

***

**Saturday, two days later**

Waking from a vivid dream about Eliot pulling my panties off and going down on me, I’d masturbated quickly and then reached for my phone. Instead of texting, I called.

After four rings, my call went to voicemail. 

“I’ve got an, um, _opening_ that I hope you can fill.”

Laughing, I hung up. 

***

**Sunday, the next day**

Leisurely I rolled over. I’d slept later than usual but with nothing pressing, I allowed myself this luxury. With the Hartford deal in limbo until I heard from my private detective, and no other deals even in the investigative stage, I felt at loose ends. 

Stretching languidly, I reached for my phone hoping to find a spin class or hot yoga, something physical and distracting.

I was surprised to see a text from Eliot and realized I must have slept through the alert; the message had come in just after three in the morning.

_So ya got an opening for me?!_

Even though it was after eight and I was certain he would be awake, I wasn’t sure he would be able to take my call. I hoped he knew he could come over any time, day or night, without calling first; he had my key and security code after all.

_I sure do. ;)_

He responded immediately.

_I might have something to fill it._

_Oh yeah? What color panties are you wearing?_

_Panties? Really?_

Before I could respond, he sent a pic.

The photo was obviously taken in a bathroom. His jeans and belt were open, hanging precariously low; it was obvious he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

_Tease!!_ I responded.

I wondered how he’d respond, if he’d send another pic. Instead he sent four words that filled me with anticipation.

_Should be done soon._

_Looking forward to it!_

**Author's Note:**

> When Eliot refers to her toenail color matching her nipples... I borrowed that line from Riddick. It was a hot line. :)


End file.
